


Reaction

by RainxnxRoses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Awkwardness, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainxnxRoses/pseuds/RainxnxRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically everyone's reaction to Mayor Dewey and Pearl dating (including themselves).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

Steven

After squealing with joy, the boy grabbed a bunch of paper and a hand full of colored pencils before getting to work, drawing pictures of his surrogate mom and the mayor. 

Buck

The teenager smirked at his father and his new lover, both nervous at his response to their news. Buck leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Cool”

Garnet 

She fixed her glasses to fit over her tri-eyed face. Her emotionless stance gave Dewey an eerie vibe, afraid that the gem would disapprove of him. Garnet’s opinion didn’t become much clearer as she stuck out her hand in a thumbs up, face expressionless. Inside, however, her body bubbled with excitement, happy for Pearl and pleased with herself for another precise vision.

Peridot

Both impressed and irritated at the leader’s exceptional skill of “future vision”, Peridot grunted continuously before following her team mate’s gesture of a thumbs up.

Amethyst

Amethyst nonchalantly looked at the couple, sitting on a stool and stuffing her face with a bag of chips. Dewey and Pearl watched her as she absent-mindedly ate handfuls, waiting for a response. The blanched gem finished with a loud belch, then casually stared at the pair.

“Have you two boinked yet?”

Dewey

He’s still baffled that she choose to be with him, out of all the people, or gems that were opened to her. It hits him when he’s at work or when he’s out and about in the city. His heart skips a beat or he feels butterflies in his stomach. He’s dating Pearl. Sometimes he thinks it’s all a dream; a magnificent dream that he prays he won’t wake up from. But then he feels her soft hand in his or his head on her chest and he knows that this is real, and he’ll do everything he can to make it last. 

Pearl  
It hits her at the most unnecessary moments; on a mission, training, taking a moment to clear her mind. She’s dating a human. He’s not an acquaintance, “just a friend” or in an “it’s complicated” relationship. She legitimately likes spending time with him intimately and enjoys being close to him. Even the term “dating” is weird, but it feels like an accurate label for their relationship. It terrifies her. She knows the inevitable consequences of them being together and that there is nothing she can do about it. There are days when she thinks about breaking the whole thing off, telling him that it was a huge mistake and that both will get hurt in the long run. There are acute moments, when she thinks it’s best if she ignores him, letting him go so he can fall for someone that can live and die with him. But she knows she could never let him go. The way he looks at her as if she’s the most important thing in the world. The way he talks about her, describing her as the source of his happiness. Their habits of talking for hours about everything but nothing at the same time. The smallest moments when it’s only them in the world, and they can only see each other. It instances like that where she holds faith in their relationship and believes that they’re doing something right.


End file.
